Playtime With Nepgear
by Little Shiro-kun
Summary: Nepgear is invited to her friend's house to have a play date, but soon finds that her friends would rather play with her. Warning: Contains Mild, non-consensual bondage


As Nepgear walked through the streets, going over to Uni's house to play with her and Ram, she gave a small giggle to herself, feeling rather giddy about playing with her friends. It had been a while since they had been able to hang out, so she intended to use every minute she had with them to the fullest. Finally reaching Uni's house, she came over to the door, gave a small stretch, and knocked on the door. After waiting a few seconds, she saw the door open, seeing Uni's smiling face in the crack, and cheerfully told her, "Hello there Uni, I'm here."

She nodded, saying, "Yeah, I can tell. Please, come in. We've been waiting for you," then stepped out of the way to allow Nepgear to walk inside.

As she came in, she nervously told her friend, "Oh, I see. Well, I do hope that I haven't kept you both waiting for **too** long. I hate keeping friends waiting."

She gave a small smirk, telling her, "Oh yes you have. In fact, we spent the **whole time** planning out a proper punishment to inflict on you just for keeping us waiting."

Her composure gone in nearly an instant, she began to stammer, "O-, oh my goodness! I'm so sorry Uni! I didn't meant to keep you two waiting for so long! Really, I swear!"

But soon enough Uni laughed, assuring her, "I was just teasing you Nepgear! Don't worry, you're right on time."

Hearing this, she took a deep breath, regaining her composure, and sighed, "Oh, good, I'm glad." Then she gave a small whine, telling her, "Don't tease me like that! You had me really worried for a minute there!"

She chuckled, telling her, "OK, OK, I'm sorry Nepgear. Now come on, let's go. I'm sure Ram is eager to play."

Nodding, she said, "Yeah, you got it," and walked further inside, soon getting to Uni's room where they saw Ram waiting, currently sitting on the bed, looking a bit impatient.

Seeing Nepgear come in, she said, "There you are! We've been waiting! Where were you?"

Giving a nervous chuckle, Nepgear told her, "Sorry, I got distracted on the way there when I-"

But before she could continue, Uni told the two, "OK guys, just calm down. We're all together now, so let's just relax, have some fun, you know?"

Nodding, Ram said, "Yeah, I guess so. So, Nepgear, how have you been?"

Smiling, she said, "Oh, I've been fine. A little busy with some of my duties, and different missions, but past that I've be-" But as she was talking, she suddenly felt her wrists seized and pulled behind her back, quickly being held together with some soft, but very firm object. As she turned back in surprise, soon seeing that Uni had wrapped a smooth, silken scarf around her thin wrists, she started to struggle, worriedly asking, "W-, what are you doing Uni!? Why are y-ahmmmph!" Before she could question her more though, she suddenly felt Ram grab her and quickly push another scarf into her mouth, cutting off her words and muffling any protests or cries she might make. She moaned, quickly attempting to spit out the cloth, only to have Uni take one more scarf, black with some white lines going across, and tie it over her face, covering her lips and effectively holding the cloth stuffing in. She shook and struggled in protest, obviously not enjoying this, as Uni took another cloth, this one a nice, soothing light purple, and pulled it tight over her face in an OTN style this time, further muffling her already gagged moans and whines.

As Nepgear continued to struggle and whine, Uni giggled, "Gotcha Nepgear! Now it's time to play!" and pushed her down with Ram's help, using this chance to remove Nepgear's socks before taking one more cloth and tightly tying it around her bare ankles, thus ensuring that their adorable young friend would be staying put for quite a while.

Helping to hold her down, Ram said, "You sure are easy to fool Nepgear, aren't you?" eliciting a high, pitiful whine from their captive.

As she continued to squirm around on the bed, Uni gave a small smirk and pulled out a feather, saying, "Come on Nepgear, just relax," before wiggling the feather between her friend's toes, causing her to squeal and giggle behind the cloths, attempting to squirm away from the feather, but to no avail.

As she felt Uni assault her ticklish toes with the feather, Nepgear looked, worried as she saw Ram pull out a similar feather and giggle, "Let's see where else you're ticklish," turning her over and unbuttoning her dress to get access to her tummy, causing the poor girl to squeal desperately, shaking her head at her with big, pleading eyes. Smirking, she said, "Seems I got the jackpot," reaching to tickle her there only to suddenly see Uni switch targets, now using her feather to tickle Nepgear's bellybutton, instantly making Nepgear scream and howl with laughter behind her thick gag, much to Ram's annoyance. She then said, "Hey! I was gonna tickle her there!"

Temporarily giving Nepgear a break to regain her breath, Uni cooed, "Aww, don't be like that. You can take her cute little toesies," her voice slightly high and teasing, only serving to annoy Ram even further.

She said, "Why do you have to take her tummy!? I was the one who chose it!" obviously very miffed at having had the spot she'd chosen just taken away without so much as a word.

Finally though, Uni said, "OK, fine. I'll let you tickle her tummy," ignoring Nepgear's whines and pleas. Despite how she'd been quite happy taking the spot before, she seemed perfectly fine taking Nepgear's toes again, causing Nepgear to suspect that Uni had only done it in order to rile up Ram a little bit.

Once she heard that the stomach was hers again, she grinned, saying, "Get ready Nepgear, cause I'm not gonna go easy on you," causing her to whine and shake her head, begging her to be merciful. But soon enough she felt Ram's fingers start to dance across her tummy, eliciting more squeals and shrieks as she tried to fight against the pair. However, suddenly, she pulled in her feet and launched them out, unintentionally ramming themselves right into Uni's gut, causing her to have all her breath painfully forced out of her and leave her wheezing for about a minute. This left Nepgear feeling really bad for hurting her friend and Ram dumbstruck, wondering how her partner in crime would react to Nepgear's accidental gut kick.

Groaning as she got up, she gave Nepgear a playful, though still rather angry, glare, telling her, "Oh, you bad, BAD girl. You know, what naughty girls who hurt their friends get?" As she asked this, Nepgear whimpered apologetically, not wanting to be punished for her accident. But her friend disregarded her, flipping her over, getting her bottom stuck up into position, and telling her, "They get spanked," quickly swinging her hand at Nepgear's cute little rump, giving it a firm, yet playful spank that elicited an unhappy squeal from her struggling captive. As Uni continued the spanking, Ram helped to hold Nepgear as still as she could, leaving her hardly able to get away from this. Eventually though, Uni stopped, giving her friend's tingling bottom a few gentle pats as she said, "There we go. Your punishment is finished." But as she said this, she looked down at Nepgear's face, seeing her eyes were tightly shut, as if to try and hold back tears, and heard her whimpering sadly, as if she'd been betrayed. The minute she saw this, she instantly became worried, telling her friend, "Oh my god Nepgear! I'm so sorry. Shhh, shhh, it's OK. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry," all the while comfortingly petting her head and kissing her cheek, her previous teasing and playfulness completely dissolved and clearly showing her care for Nepgear.

Ram herself, having realized that Nepgear was now really not having fun, said, "Oh man, I-, I'm sorry Nepgear. D-, do you, want me to get you something...?" When she just shook her head, she nervously mumbled, "W-, would you, want me to just, cuddle you...?" Giving a pitiful, shivering whimper, she nodded, and soon enough found herself gently sandwiched between her two friends, both just hugging her and speaking to her in soft, gentle tones, letting her know that everything was OK and that they were sorry for having upset her.

Once the two girls had calmed their friend down, they decided to sit her up and explain things a bit. During the time that Uni and Ram had been waiting for Nepgear to arrive, which they admitted was longer than they let on, they somehow got into a discussion on teasing Nepgear, causing her to give a small whine in response. One topic led into another before, finally, the two began to plan out a way to capture Nepgear for the night in order to have fun with her. They're intent was to just playfully tease her, never wanting to really upset her somehow.

Then, once the two finished explaining, they leaned in, simultaneously kissing their friend on her cheeks, invoking an embarrassed moan and a pair of brightly flushed cheeks, and told her, "We're really sorry Neppy." Her response was a quiet, relaxed moan, nuzzling the two gently. Smiling at this, Uni then asked, "So, you wanna be untied for tonight?" In response, she went quiet for a while before shaking her head, having found herself feeling rather relaxed like this. Giggling, she said, "Well, OK, but let's take out your gag for now," reaching behind her head and untying the cloth knot holding the OTN on, then pulling down the original OTM gag. Upon pulling it out of the way, Ram then gently extracted the balled up scarf she'd pushed in Nepgear's mouth as Uni asked, "So, how have you liked this?"

Though she was no longer gagged, Nepgear stayed quiet for a while, being deep in thought, before finally explaining, "W-, well, at first, I was confused, and really scared cause I didn't know what you two were doing. And as you went on, I found myself enjoying it less and less, but once things relaxed, and you two started being so gentle with me, I found myself starting to enjoy it a little." As she admitted this last part, she felt her cheeks grow warm, looking away shyly before continuing, "Now, well, I'm willing to try it a little more. B-, but only if you two promise to, you know, explain things to me that way I don't feel scared next time."

They both said, "Deal," in nearly an instant, quickly having decided that, while taking their friend by surprise was fun, it felt better when they knew she was actually enjoying it. Then, giving a little grin, Uni held up the cloth again, asking her friend, "So, ready for a night full of fun, my adorable little toy?"

She blushed quite a bit at Uni's statement, but finally nodded, giving a shy smile, and said, "Yeah, I am," and held her mouth open, her body giving a slight, excited shiver in anticipation. She might not be moving much, but she knew, with her friends in control, she would still enjoy herself more than she expected.


End file.
